


The Librarians: Safe Return

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Eve says the thing, F/M, Making Up, Sequel, no more missed kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Home. Eve and Flynn have a talk the next morning. Evlynn. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: Safe Return

**Safe Return**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Eve woke to the feeling of familiar soft lips on hers. She opened her eyes to Flynn's brown ones, staring back at her. They were both on their sides, sharing a pillow.

"Good morning." His smile crinkled the corners of his eyes. "Your alarm rang."

Eve returned the smile, enjoying the welcome warmth of his hand on her hip. "Sorry to wake you."

"It's okay, I don't mind. I'm the one crashing your bed anyway." Flynn touched her cheek and gently stroked his thumb. "You look tired."

"I am tired," she said, repeating his answer from the night before when she had commented the same about him. Her finger traced his lower lip. "Haven't had much sleep."

"Neither have I." Guilt flashed in his eyes. "How's- how's the Library?"

"Jones and I've been working on the security issue. We added in a little more layers of protection from... outside magic? I think?" Shrugging lazily, she continued, " Stone's been helping us test it out. Cassandra and Jenkins are taking stock of everything that we have but it'll probably take a while considering we literally have thousands of years of stuff in there."

"Oh. Did anything else go missing?"

"Not that we know of."

"Ah." Flynn avoided her eyes. "Um, so... ah... well.. you?" Frowning, he shook his head and tried again. "I meant... what about you? How- how are you?"

Eve paused. She could see the guilt and worry well-written on his face. "I'm fine. Just a little hurt, that's all."

Flynn's quickly hand retreated from her face. He dipped his gaze, avoiding her eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left like that. It was stupid and petty. I was jealous over Moriarty and angry that you didn't let me go after Prospero and I took it all out on you. And I'm sorry."

Eve hooked a finger under his chin and tilted his head up gently, making him look at her. "I know." She gave him a light kiss. "Apology accepted."

Eve turned and rolled off the bed. Flynn scrambled after her. He took hold of a wrist and spun her towards him, catching her by her waist. "You're not mad?"

Eve hooked her free arm around his neck. "I was, at first. But you're right. We can't let the artifacts be loose in the world. It's too dangerous."

"And we can't keep them safe in the Library until we fix it," he said, nodding. "So... are we okay?"

Eve pulled him towards her for a deep, long kiss. "We are," she breathed as they parted. Smiling, she reversed the hold he had on her wrist and took his hand.

"Where... are we going?" he asked as she started walking and pulling him along.

Eve stopped and turned to him. "I'm going to shower and you're following me."

Flynn nodded enthusiastically, making her laugh. "Oh! Okay!"

*

Eve's phone beeped as she pulled on her jacket. Picking it up off her dresser, she flipped through the message and pocketed it. "Jones thinks he's found another flaw in the security."

Flynn slung his bag across his body and quirked an eyebrow. "Another one? How many have guys fixed?"

Eve counted on her fingers. "Uh, about four."

"In a week?! I didn't realise we had that many!"

"See, it's good having a thief," she laughed. "What about you? Did you manage to get back the artifacts?"

"I managed to get five back, but that means there's still eleven more to go."

"Where are you off to this time?"

"Asia. Thailand. Got a lead there, don't know if the intel's any good but maybe. Hopefully. We'll see. It's a little hard tracking artifacts sometimes," he rambled.

Eve nodded. "Okay, but keep me updated this time, alright? Don't go a whole week without a beep again," she said, her voice betraying her worry.

Flynn strode over to her and took her hands, kissing her knuckles. "I promise I'll text you. Or call. Or leave a note. Something."

"Good." She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Go get those artifacts back."

"I'll see you when I come home." He gave her a quick kiss and started off towards the door.

Eve watched him disappear behind the door, forcing herself to shake the worry off her. He was going to be fine. He was a Librarian - THE Librarian. He had always returned to her safe, and this time it would be no different. She had to believe that, and she would.

Sighing, Eve walked out and picked up her keys from her coffee table. She had work to do. The Library was still not fixed and Jones had found another security flaw. Flynn had his mission and she had hers. Librarian and Guardian. The job was always more important.

Before opening her front door, she glanced back at her bedroom door. "Come back alive, Librarian."

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: Yes, I wrote this just so that I could have Eve say that line again. I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a note on what you think about it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
